I'm a Rebel
by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND
Summary: My Oc, Tiana "Tee" Croakington, talks (More like rants) about her path.


Know Happily Ever After High or any of their Characters. I only own my own characters.

^Tina's POV^

Hey, I'm Tiana 'Tee' Croakington. Most people don't know me so I do ahead and tell you who I am. Well I the oldest child of the Frog King and The fraternal twin of Hopper Croakington II.

Me and Hopper share the same story and path. It goes something like this: I one day lose my golden ball while playing with it on my way to a royal party.(Or something like that...) The ball falls into a well. I scream and run over to the well. While I look inside the well for my ball, The frog Prince(Hopper in his frog form) tells me he can get the Ball for me if I let him stay with me at the royal palace. I agree and Hopper jumps in the well and get the ball. I smile, take the ball and begin to walk away. Hopper than questions me about the our earlier agreement. I laugh in his face and continue to walk away. Hopper follows me and tells my father of our deal.( Frog King or Hopper Croakington l)

My father then makes me honor our dear. As time goes on we fall in love and I somehow(Forgot how I did.) hurt Hopper's feeling and he runs away. I go looking for him and when I find him I tell him that I love him. He said says he loves me too and I give him and kiss. He turns into Human Hopper. We get married and have kids. The end.

Am I happy with this?: NO! Is Hopper?: As far as I know he doesn't care. Hopper is to busy trying to get with Briar Beauty and is failing. I don't think he even knows anything about our path. Do my teachers and Parents care?: Nope. They just want me to follow my path like a good puppy.

Okay I know what all you Royals out there is thinking "Tiana, you must follow your destiny! It's tradition!" FYI you have NO right to say any of that unless you have been in my spot. I am being forced to marry and have children with my BROTHER. How is the heck is that tradition? Huh? How is that right? That is Incest! Incest! Thats just gross! Plus I could never love my brother that much when he is crazy about Briar Beauty and I crazy about Sparrow Hood! I just can't.

"Hey, Tiana? Tiana!" The voice of my brother, Hopper, snapped me out of my thoughts as he slightly shook me. I blinded and looked up at him with my hazel eyes.

"Yes, Hopper?" I replied as I look back down to my lunch. I was sitting with the royals again. Must of dazed while Apple was speaking.

"I asked you about our path." Hopper stated as he picked up a can of soda and drank from it. I rolled my eyes and looked down to look for my pet fox. I didn't see her and i got slightly worried. I then looked over to the Rebels' table and saw she was playing with Sparrow.

"Hate it." I said. I felt the area around me become cold and slightly hateful. No one moved, not even my brother. The Royals were shocked at my brave words.

"What..." Hopper choked out in shock. He reached out and tapped my chocolate skin with love, brotherly love. I turned to look at my brother then looked at the angered and shocked faces.

"Hate it? I don't see anything wrong..." Apple began but I glared at her causing her to stop.

"We are Brother and Sister. What more do I need to say? I can't love my brother in that way. It's Incest, Apple." I growl loudly. Apple stayed calm and relaxed.

"But its tradition! Please think about this! Think about how effects Hopper!" Apple plead. I rolled my eye at her and stood from my seat. I picked up my lunch trap.

"Tradition my ass. And this affects Hopper AND myself. It also affects my children." I stated as I walked over to the rebel side of the lunchroom. I almost tripped (Damn Dress) but Sparrow saved me. I placed down my food and I rushed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I made some changes to my looks and myself. I changed my dress and shoes. I started with a green and pink fluffy dress(That was WAY to fluffy) that went to my ankles and green ugly shoes. I am now wearing a slightly fluffy Black, pink, and green dress that goes a little below my hip and matching heels. My hair started as a bun that didn't fit me nor did it show my streaks. But now my hair is loose and free. It goes half way down my back and I'm also rocking a sidestep Bang. The Pink streaks in my dark brow hair made me look even better!

I walked out the bathroom and back into the lunchroom. The Royals all gave me spooked looks while the Rebels all gave

e me approving looks. Sparrow and Maddie stepped up to me. Maddie handed me a box.I thanked them and opened it. Inside was my crown. I haven't worn it since I learned of my story and path...That was 7 years ago. I picked it up and glared at it but my glaze soon lighted. I placed it on top of my head and pulled out a chair. I sat down began to speak.

"I'm a Royal Rebel now. Love it."

THE END!


End file.
